In order to slow a descending speed of an object descending through the air to allow a safe landing of the object on the ground, for example, a parachute as disclosed in JP 2000-344199 A is used. The parachute 100 of JP 2000-344199 A comprises, as shown in FIG. 5, a circular canopy 101 which opens by air resistance and decreases a descending speed of an object 104 by the air resistance. For equally opening the circular canopy 101, in the parachute 100, one ends of a plurality of (more than two) suspension lines 103 are connected to a circumferential upper edge 102 of the canopy 101 at approximately equal intervals, and the other ends of the plurality of suspension lines 103 are connected to the object 104.